This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating and/or cooling systems, including condensing units, heat-pump systems, and other climate control systems may include a compressor, a heat exchanger, a coolant flow path and a lubricant flow path. The coolant flow path and the lubricant flow path may be connected to the heat exchanger and the compressor, such that heat can be transferred from the coolant and/or the lubricant to the environment, or vice versa. It may be desirable to improve the heat transfer characteristics between the coolant and/or the lubricant and the environment.